


To Find My Own Place

by KlanceTrash (sstamm)



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstamm/pseuds/KlanceTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea off of this tumblr post http://thewanderingtrickster.tumblr.com/post/77507023367/my-dad-was-kinda-disappointed-in-frozen-because-he</p><p>This is an alternate ending to Frozen.<br/>Anna comes back from the mountain begging Hans to kiss her, but things don't work out as planned.<br/>Hans is unable to kiss Anna because she is cursed with Ice magic and that doesn't mix very well with his secret fire powers.<br/>After Anna's death Hans must face Elsa to avenge his love and stop this winter, but how he can bring himself to harm Elsa, the sister of his true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find My Own Place

**Author's Note:**

> I will tell you now this is rather short because I felt a need for it after the above mentioned tumblr post.  
> I use a lot of the dialogue straight from the movie because I wanted it to feel like it could really belong in the movie as a viable alternate ending.  
> If you don't like Hans or only ship Anna/Kristoff you may not enjoy this as much, but I hope you still read it and feel my affection for Hans and his sorry state.  
> Enjoy.

 “Anna!” Hans shouted as Anna was led in.

“Hans you need to kiss me, now!” she said.

“Woah, slow down.” He said as the advisors blushed and left the room.

“What happened out there?” Hans asked her.

“Elsa struck me with her powers.” Anna said heart break and grief in her voice.

“You said she’d never hurt you.” Hans said worry showing in his eyes.

“I was wrong – UUGHH” Anna doubled over in pain, and Hans scooped her up in his arms.

As he place her gently on the couch, she continued:

“She struck my heart, and only an act of true love can save me.” Anna hurried to explain.

Hans eyes were searching for a moment then they lit up, and with a small grin he said,

“A true love’s kiss!”

Hans brushed Anna’s hair back from her face with his pristinely clean gloved hand, took a breath, and leaned in closer.

“Oh Anna,” he said leaning in.

She closed her eyes and raised her chin to meet his.

As their lips brushed a sizzling sound, like water boiling over, filled the silence.

“GAH” Hans gasped as he fell away from Anna.

“Hans!” came her startled reply using what little strength she had left to sit up.

“oh no” he moaned his hand covering his mouth. “Anna, Anna I..I can’t kiss you!”

“What?” she asked shocked “What’s wrong?”

Hans stood, looked tenderly at Anna, as though it may be the last time, and placed another pillow behind Anna’s back and took off his coat placing it over her.

He walked to the fire place where a weak fire was burning dimly.

“Anna, I wanted to tell you…please believe me, I really did…but I thought, I thought if you knew you would hate me and not want to marry me.” He said turning his back to her.

“Hans what is going on?” Anna pleaded.

“Anna, your sister…she’s not the only one who’s different, she’s not the only monster here.” Hans answer came in a low whisper.

He held his hand out in front of him and slowly removed his bright white gloves. As Anna watched, his hand was slowly enveloped in a soft orange fire, causing his golden lapels and orange hair to glow like the sun. He held his hand out toward the fireplace and shot a jet of flames onto the wood. As he released the magic the room darkened again and the warmth of the fire was immaculate on Anna’s freezing body.  

“Your sister, she froze you and it seems her powers are stronger than my own. That kiss didn’t melt you… it just burned me.” He said turning to Anna with tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Hans” said Anna holding out her arms to him.

He came to her side

“I'm so sorry, I’m just as much of a monster as her.” He said sadly looking into her eyes.

“Hans, you’re _**not**_ a monster…and I don’t think Elsa is either…you’re different, but that’s not bad, she can't or won't see that, but please believe me… Hans, you can unfreeze Arendale, even if Elsa won’t.”  She said shivering harder with every word.

Hans picked her up and carried her to the fire place, setting her gently on his lap holding her tight.

Anna could feel the warmth coming from his body. It felt so good, but she couldn’t warm her heart.

“Hans,” Anna said looking around to him and taking his hands. “Promise me you’ll try and unfreeze Arendale…and that you’ll look after it when I’m gone?”

“Anna, no, you’ll be alright…we’ll find a way” he begged, and Anna could feel him surging heat into the hand she was holding.

“Just promise…please.”

“Of course, of course I promise.” he said.

After a moments silence Anna asked:

“Hans, do you still want to marry me? Even if I'm turning to ice?”

“Of course,” he said choking back tears “I’d marry you no matter what…I love you.”

“Then I’m happy to die your wife” she said looking into his eyes.

He couldn’t speak so he just pulled Anna into his arms and held her tight.

After a time of lying there together, Hans giving her close to pure fire for warmth, he felt her go still very still and he heard and felt the painful sizzle of frost bite on his bare hand entwined with Anna’s…Anna’s which was now pure blue ice.

He placed her solid ice body back on the couch, and crumpled into a heap next to her on the ground.

He knew he couldn’t stay that way forever. As he dried his final tears from his puffy eyes he heard the wind pick up outside and heard commotion in the hall.

He put out the fire before leaving, to not melt her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wobbled into the antechamber where the advisors were waiting. Upon seeing his condition they quickly sat him in a chair.

After he composed himself he said,

“Princess Anna is dead…she was killed by Queen Elsa.” He explained to the gasping crowd.

“At least we got to say our short but meaningful marriage vows before she died.” He said sadly to himself.

“There can be no doubt now. Queen Elsa is a monster, and we are all in grave danger” said the Duke of Weasletown.

“Prince Hans, Arendale looks to you.” added in another advisor.

Hans didn't agree with the monster statement, but he hadn’t thought about Arendale's needs, he knew Anna had asked him to look after Arendale, he just didn’t want to have to make such a decision as the one placed before him, but thinking about Anna…her cold lifeless body…

“Then with a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendale with treason.” Hans told the assembly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Elsa’s cell was empty. She had escaped and the storm she was working outside was so strong Hans knew he couldn’t beat it.

_I can reason with her…I can reason with her. I have to for Anna’s sake._

“Prince Hans, you can’t seriously be thinking about going out there?!” protested the advisors.

“I have to find Elsa and stop her. I have to unthaw Arendale.” said Hans not pausing on his way to the door.

They looked at each other thinking Hans was only trying to get himself killed in his grief.

“Here’s your sword, Sir” offered a squire at the door, but Hans just shook his head and opened the door walking out into the blinding white unarmed and alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could hardly see through the blizzard but he could sense where the majority of the strength was coming from and worked towards it slowly.

Reaching a point where he could no longer move he paused.

“Elsa you can’t run from this!” Hans bellowed above the wind and snow hoping she was near and hoping she would hear him.

The wind died a little allowing him to come forward into a cyclone eye of peace from the storm; standing opposite him was Elsa.

 “Your sister…” Hans said pain in his voice. “She returned from the mountain weak and cold.” He explained choking back the fresh wave of emotion coming over him, “she said you froze her heart.”

“oh no” Elsa said, a brief flash of fear on her face.

“I tried to save her, but it was too late,” Hans continued. “Her skin was ice..her..her hair turned white.”

“Your sister is dead…because of you” his last words came out cracked.

Elsa looked up into his eyes.

“I’m sorry…Hans, right?” She said clearing the pain and fear from her eyes.

“I can’t reverse this, and though Anna death was an unforeseen shame…this isn’t the first time I knew my powers could hurt…and kill.” she said her eyes a little far off.

The shock was extreme to Hans, and showed clearly.

Elsa noticed and getting annoyed with his pitiful act added,

“And what power exactly do you think you have to stop this winter…to stop _me_?” she said attempting to brush off the subject without totally denying that she knew her magic could be used to deal death.

“I…I don’t understand how you can be so cruel!" he started, and Elsa smiled a little sad smile, "but Anna didn’t think that you were a monster…and I have to believe in her judgment.” Hans said trying not to let his anger over power him, though he could feel his body temperature rising.

“It’s too late for her, and it’s too late for me.” She said.

“It doesn’t have to be” Hans tried to reason with her. “Just unfreeze Arendale.”

That seemed to be her last straw, She dropped the snow and wind and shot spikes of ice at Hans.

He managed to fall back just in time.

He didn’t want this, he didn’t want people to know about his powers any more than Elsa had…but now it seemed he had no choice.

Standing up he reached for his magic and blasted fire through the bars of ice that Elsa had placed in front of him.

The look on Elsa’s face as he stepped through was comical enough to give Hans a brief glimpse of hope. Then she steeled and started forming a crystalized structure in her hands.

Hans had only just enough time to blast a wall of fire in front of him before the shards of ice pelted towards him.

“Elsa, please! This can’t be what you want” Hans said breathing heavily – his power not as practiced as Elsa’s.

“We don’t always get what we want, Hans” she said spitting his name and blasting more ice.

Hans ducked behind a ship frozen in the ice to catch his breath.

“Blast!” he cursed as some blood stung his eye from a cut on his forehead.

He snuck around the other side of the boat he only had another second before Elsa appeared from above on the deck of the boat. He blasted another wall of fire deflecting the majority of her powers.

“Come on. Fight back!” she shouted.

“No, no I won’t hurt you…no matter what you do to me I couldn’t hurt Anna’s family.” He rebutted.

“Then you’ll be killed.” she said, shaking her head and heaving a sigh.

Elsa straightened and looked about for Hans, in her moment of reflection he had made his way up to the deck his hands raised in peace.

“I know that people make bad choice when they’re mad or scared or stressed, but please.” his last attempt at connection, “for Anna.”

She sighed again and dropped her shoulders…her eyes glistening she said,

“Don’t you see I can’t.”

Hans looked at her, understanding the fear and isolation she must be feeling after this entire ordeal - he wasn't first in line for his throne, his powers hadn't been in the spot light, he hadn't doomed his homeland, but he knew the helpless feeling...he lowered his hands and nodded.

And with that she shot one painfully long and jagged ice spear at his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anna gasped as her lungs filled with air.

“Hans” she choked out.

She ran to the window and looked out fresh snow was everywhere and ice was all around.

Confused and bewildered she raced out the door.

 

The blood was warm, that was his only consolation as he lay dying.

He reached for his power and burned the ice spear to nothing, cauterizing his would in the process. At most it would give him an hour of life, but nothing could repair the deep hole in his abdomen.

He couldn’t see Elsa, but he could hear feet racing across the deck.

“HANS!!!!” he heard a familiar voice shout. _I died sooner than I though, and I’m with her once again._

But then he felt the pain and heard the voice again.

“Oh my god, Hans NO!” Anna knelt next to him, cradling his head on her lap.

He reached up.

“Your hair, it’s orange again.” he laughed lowly.

“And I’m not frozen,” she added tears starting to fall from her eyes, “someone must have performed an act of true love.”

“I…I don’t understand” he started.

“Where’s Elsa?” Anna asked

“I don’t know.”

“You didn’t kill her?” she asked.

“No, I …I couldn’t. You saw the good in her…you saw the good…in me” he got out.

She held him closer.

He closed his eyes

“Anna, are you still glad you agreed to marry me…even if I’m …I’m..” Hans tried to ask.

“Of course, I love you” she said leaning her head down and kissing him.

This time it burned, but in a different way. Light seemed to shine around them and Hans lips felt warmer and stronger the longer they kissed.

They both gasped as they parted, but Hans gasp sounded strong and not one born from pain.

Their eyes met and they looked down. Hans wound was gone. He reached down making sure it was real. He looked back to Anna who was crying again.

He held her close and cried tears of joy with her.

“That kiss was better” he said catching his breath.

“It was true love’s kiss” Anna added.

He looked in to her eyes. He truly loved her, enough to risk his own life, and she loved him fire and all.

“You know, I’ve been searching my whole to find my own place, a place where I fit in, where I could be loved…for who I really am, and now that I have the world seems like an open door.” he said barley containing how overjoyed he felt.

“Well, say goodbye to the pain of the past. We don’t have to feel it anymore.” Anna said grabbing him in another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hans powers **_were_** strong enough to melt Elsa’s winter. With true love to guide him he hardly had to think at all to make it work.

Where Elsa went nobody knows, but every once and a while the ice delivery man tells of strange happenings on the north mountain.

But Hans and Anna didn’t worry about that, distance makes everything seem small. Yes, the past was in the past and Hans and Anna were focusing on their future. For the first time, in what felt like forever, they opened the gates and didn’t close them. Hans and Anna ruled Arendale with love and kindness, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
